CORE E: ABSTRACT This is a proposal to renew the Outreach, Recruitment, and Education Core (Ed Core) for the UCSF Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). The core supports the UCSF ADRC by ensuring a steady flow of participants with FTD-spectrum disorders, CJD, amnestic and non-amnestic AD, controls and Chinese- Americans into the Clinical Core, while providing an unparalleled educational environment for emerging researchers and early clinical trainees. The core will focus on four aims, which will continue the current efforts and extend them in the following ways. (1) For Education of Community Professionals, we will maintain outreach to Bay Area professionals with lecturing, organization of conferences, and continued contact with colleagues at the Kaiser Permanente Medical Center (KPMC) in San Francisco. In addition, we will strengthen these efforts by expanding our outreach to KPMC, establishing a new relationship with the HOPE program in Marin County, and organizing a new series of recurring lectures in partnership with the Northern California Alzheimer's Association and other major Bay Area medical centers. (2) For Community Education, we will continue community lectures and maintain and update our web-based resources including our website, Facebook page, Twitter feed, and Blog. In addition, we will improve our website by creating a section on young-onset/non-amnestic subtypes of Alzheimer's disease. (3) For Outreach to Chinese Americans, we will continue our clinical consultation program in Chinatown and partnerships with community organizations to educate laypersons and health providers serving the Chinese American community about neurodegenerative disease. In addition, we will further facilitate the ability of Chinese Americans to participate in research by translating the new UDS neuropsychological battery into Chinese and making these materials available to all centers via NACC, and developing the EXAMINER-C as a frontal assessment battery for Chinese individuals by creating preliminary normative data. (4) For Research and Clinical Training at UCSF, we will maintain our fellowship training programs with a rich set of clinical and experimental resources and continue to welcome medical early clinical trainees to our month long behavioral neurology rotation. In addition, we will enrich and expand these experiences by establishing a new statistical seminar for our clinical research fellows and opening the neurobehavioral rotation to students and postdoctoral fellows in the UCSF Neuroscience program.